First Impressions
by Djehuti
Summary: A 15 minute ficlet written from a word prompt. A new Autobot has a lot to learn about making first impressions with the humans of Earth. 2007 movieverse.


**A/N: **_Widget is an original character created by me. The rest of the characters featured in this ficlet are in the live action 2007 movie. This ficlet came about from a word prompt on a yahoo group I'm in. I had to write it in 15 minutes. Enjoy!_

"**First Impressions" - a Transformers Ficlet **(2007 movie verse)

_Written by Djehuti_

"So why are we going to the look off again?" Mikaela asked as she settled into Bumblebee's passenger seat. The scenery whizzed past the windows as the enthusiastic Transformer drove along. Sam was in the driver seat, though he was there mostly for show - for it was Bumblebee that was doing the driving.

"Because Optimus wanted us to meet a new recruit…apparently he just landed a couple days ago…" Sam replied, looking toward her with a grin.

"Another Autobot?" Mikaela asked - mostly a rhetorical question. She was relieved that it wasn't a Transformer from the other side….she suppressed shudders as she recalled the utter brutality of the Decepticons she had encountered.

"Yeah!" Sam grinned. "Isn't that cool? I can't wait to meet him…Optimus thought it would be a good idea to introduce him to humans slowly to get him used to organics at a more comfortable pace rather than just toss him in a city or something."

Mikaela nodded finding herself looking forward to meeting the new Autobot as well. She wondered what kind of alternate form he had chosen to disguise in while on Earth. She wondered if he was friendly like Bumblebee or more gruff and trigger happy like Ironhide.

"We're just about at the lookout now Sam," Bumblebee's scratchy but chipper voice came in through the radio. Sam could see the hill coming up around the corner as Bee slowed down to turn off onto a small narrow dirt road. He drove along through the woods a bit before coming out onto a secluded look off point. The vista below spread out before them showing an expanse of forest before the city of Tranquility dotted the horizon. The sun was on it's way to set - and in the waning light, Sam spotted the distinctive shapes of the other Autobots parked along the look off waiting for them.

Bee had barely stopped before Sam nearly hopped out of the door. Mikaela was more hesitant, getting out of the car after Bee opened the door for her. No sooner had both teens stepped free from the bright yellow Camaro than the sound of gears and parts moving filled the clearing.

Sam turned back to look at Bumblebee now standing at his 15 foot height. The Autobot looked down at him with shining blue optics and he waved in an almost impish gesture.

In response to this transformation - the other odd assortment of vehicles in the clearing also went through their own transformations. A large black pickup truck, an 18 wheeler and a florescent green Rescue Hummer. Both Sam and Mikaela couldn't help but stand and stare with fascination as the robots took form around them - the tallest and most impressive being Optimus Prime - leader of the Autobots standing at a mighty 30 foot height.

"Welcome Sam and Mikaela." Prime greeted in his distinctive deep and kind voice. He bent down on one knee so that the humans wouldn't have to crane back their heads so far. The other Autobots did the same - Ironhide, the weapons specialist, Ratchet the medical officer and Bumblebee - Sam's guardian and the group's scout.

Suddenly a much smaller figure darted forward, having been dwarfed by Optimus Prime. He was barely 10 feet tall and in colors of purple white and blue. He had big glowing blue optics which gave him an almost innocent youthful expression.

"Hi!" The bot chirped in a voice that sounded like he was no older than Sam's age. "I'm Widget!" The Transformer got down on his hands and knees to get a closer look at the two gaping teenagers. He made a loud excited garbled sound that Sam took to be the Cybertronian language and before anyone could do or say anything he had reached out to grab Mikaela around the middle as if she was a doll - effectively lifting her up to eye level with a trill of delight.

"Oh wow a real organic!!!" He burst out in sudden English - sounding like a kid at Christmas.

"Woah!!" Mikaela cried out in alarm - he wasn't hurting her, but oh god she was a good distance from the ground and he was holding her insecurely. "Uh…oh god…bad robot! Bad!" Not really sure what to say in the presence of a totally obvious newb.

"Put the girl down!" Demanded a gruff no nonsense voice. It was Ratchet who had recovered first from the quick purple bot's actions. The brightly colored medic stepped forward. "Organics are delicate - you could damage her if you aren't careful. Now put her down!"

Sam meanwhile was trying very hard not to laugh as he watched all this, completely trusting his Autobot friends to make sure Mikaela stayed unharmed.

Widget looked aghast - then apologetic. "Awww I wasn't squeezing her or anything.." He peered closer at the female - who had been tensed in his hand - trying to smile and be polite but not quite succeeding. "Why do I have to….she's so interesting!"

"Because I am your superior and because I said so!" Ratchet reached out to cuff the back of the smaller bots head with a resounding clang. Soft rumbles of laughter betrayed the amusement of the other Transformers around them.

Widget made another trilled sound in his native language before putting Mikaela down carefully. She returned to Sam's side in relief. It would seem that the young Autobot still had a lot to learn about human etiquette.

After that particular ice breaker - the rest of the meeting went more jovially - Widget getting to know the two teenagers that had helped the Autobots save the Earth from Megatron - while the other older Transformers got a kick out of the younger one's antics. Especially when the bot was showing off his little smart car form.

Yes - it was an interesting first impression for Sam and Mikaela indeed.

-Fin-

Word Prompt: "Because I said so."


End file.
